In terms of drinking straws, the co-ordination and strength of the jaw muscles, lips or tongue can weaken in elderly and sick people. This can make drinking difficult and can affect hydration and nutrition. Drinking straws have been used to mitigate this problem but use of straws presents other difficulties. Proper straw use requires the user to generate a seal around the straw with the lips and to generate sufficient suction to draw fluids up through the straw and into the mouth. This requirement can be difficult to achieve by those infirmed, disabled and/or in a weakened state.
In terms of teats, infants are born with a built-in reflex to drink from a nipple. Without any training or experience a baby has both the instinct and physical features of the mouth to drink from a breast. The natural drinking technique is characterised by the sealing of the mouth around the nipple and use of a peristaltic wave or stripping action of the tongue to draw milk.
It is common for parents to supplement or replace breastfeeding with bottle feeding. Typically, an artificial teat, somewhat resembling the shape of a natural nipple is used in combination with a milk bottle. There are several problems associated with use of artificial teats including:                a. A pumping action is required to use the teat which, unlike the peristaltic wave technique, does not always stimulate saliva. Saliva in the milk stream assists in effective digestion.        b. Drinking can be difficult, given the energy required to repetitively compress the teat with the tongue rather than suck a nipple.        c. The instinctual drinking technique does not work, and a new technique must be learnt over time.        d. It can be difficult for children to switch between a natural nipple and a teat as different techniques must be used.        
Furthermore, air can become entrained in the milk which can cause colic.
A solution is required to assist delivery of fluids to adults, children and/or babies having difficulty with using regular implements for drinking or feeding.